4x05
est le cinquième épisode de la saison 4. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 26 octobre 2014 sur ABC. À Storybrooke, Regina fait équipe à contre-cœur avec Emma pour rechercher la Reine des Glaces, après que Sidney, à nouveau prisonnier d'un miroir, a découvert son emplacement et accepté de l'y conduire. Avec Belle qui s'occupe du petit Neal, c'est nerveux que Mary Margaret et David se préparent pour leur première soirée loin de leur enfant, avant de se retrouver à pourchasser Will Scarlet, qui est parvenu à s'échapper de prison. Enfin, Elsa aperçoit sa sœur Anna dans les bois. Dans le passé, la jeune Emma se trouve une âme sœur en devenant amie avec une fille qui, tout comme elle, est une orpheline fugueuse. Résumé Passé d'Emma : Hopkins, Minnesota, 1998 thumb|left|200px|Emma reçoit l'aide opportune d'une nouvelle amie. … … À Storybrooke … thumb|left|200px|Elsa croit apercevoir Anna. … … thumb|200px|Elsa rejoint Anna avec un pont de glace. De son côté, Elsa continue d'avancer en appelant sa sœur, et sa course débouche sur une crevasse. De l'autre côté, elle retrouve la silhouette d'Anna, et lui demande de ne pas bouger. Elle rassemble son courage, et sculpte ainsi instantanément l'ébauche givrée d'un escalier tout fait de glace pour la rejoindre. Elle se lance aussitôt dessus, et en escaladant les marches de la magnifique structure du pont, celui-ci finit de s'affiner et de se modéliser sous ses pieds. Mais avant qu'Elsa n'atteigne à temps sa sœur qui l'appelle désespérément afin d'être secourue, la princesse disparaît à nouveau dans les bois, comme aspirée. … thumb|left|200px|Elsa s'est faite piéger. … [[Fichier:4x05 Reine des Neiges sourire Elsa piégée.png|thumb|200px|La Reine des Glaces ne veut pas faire de mal à Elsa.]] … … [[Fichier:4x05 Regina Mills Elsa intervention Emma Swan Reine des Neiges.png|thumb|left|200px|Elsa défie la Reine des Glaces.]] … … [[Fichier:4x05 Sidney Glass Reine des Neiges assise divan liberté.png|thumb|200px|La Reine des Glaces explique l'intérêt des miroirs.]] Dans son repaire – une caverne gelée élégamment décorée de blanc –, la Reine des Glaces, désormais satisfaite avec le poudrier en sa possession, tient sa promesse et accepte de laisser partir Sidney, libéré de sa prison. En signe de gratitude, le Génie se propose pour exaucer ses vœux, mais sa maîtresse ne souhaite pas en profiter. Ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas l'être que l'on connaît comme le « Miroir Magique », explique-t-elle en s'installant sur un divan, mais bien le miroir lui-même. Selon elle, son humble serviteur devrait savoir de par son expérience toute l'importance que l'on peut y accorder. Les miroirs refléteraient ainsi l'humeur des gens, tout comme leurs désirs les plus secrets, leur essence profonde ; permettant alors par métaphore de recueillir des fragments de leur âme. Sidney reste pourtant curieux de tous ces efforts pour un simple poudrier, sa majesté possédant déjà plusieurs miroirs. En vérité, elle en a collecté des centaines, mais seule cette petite boite l'intéresse pour son projet, car elle garde de son ancienne propriétaire de la magie noire en grande quantité. [[Fichier:4x05 Reine des Neiges Sidney Glass libre dernier conseil.png|thumb|left|200px|La Reine des Glaces donne un dernier conseil à Sidney.]] Le Génie est alors intrigué par ce que sa mystérieuse maîtresse compte en faire. Celle-ci est en tout cas déterminée à obtenir ce qui lui a été refusé depuis trop longtemps – ce à quoi elle doit avoir droit. Toutefois, la Reine des Glaces tient autant à garder ce but secret entre elle et son « reflet », et offre à Sidney une porte de sortie, lui souhaitant de profiter de sa nouvelle liberté. Le serviteur ne se fait pas prier et s'apprête donc à partir, mais la magicienne apparaît soudainement devant le couloir, pour lui donner un dernier conseil avant de sortir : il vaut mieux qu'il prenne un manteau chaud, pour affronter le froid à venir. [[Fichier:4x05 Ingrid Reine des Neiges grotte de glace miroir magique restauré.png|thumb|200px|La Reine des Glaces crée un miroir.]] Sidney acquiesce, et se retire sans plus dire un seul mot. Une fois son invité à l'extérieur, la Reine des Glaces rejoint le centre de sa caverne, évalue du regard un emplacement précis, puis ouvre le poudrier. En passant sa main au-dessus, elle provoque des brisures sur le verre argenté par magie. Elle fait alors apparaître devant elle un grand miroir rond, décoré en blanc et dont la vitre est fissurée. Dans un souffle, la magicienne sait être enfin près d'atteindre son objectif. Elle retire donc un éclat de verre du poudrier, et l'envoie vers le miroir, dans lequel il s'incruste parfaitement. En contemplant la glace se reconstituer et se polir d'elle-même, la Reine des Glaces est sereine : bientôt, elle obtiendra une famille qui l'aime. … Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente l'escalier de glace d'Elsa. * Le résumé des épisodes précédents présente un court aperçu d'une scène coupée de l'épisode . * Il peut paraître étonnant qu'Elsa ait besoin d'une cape dans cet épisode, elle qui, d'habitude, ne craint pas le froid. D'après Georgina Haig, il s'agissait d'une contrainte due à l'utilisation des fonds à incrustation pour les effets spéciaux, et à la couleur bleue de son costume qui aurait autrement disparu en post-production.[https://instagram.com/p/4LrVgRAu2J/ "Remember Elsa's purple cape? They only used it because they were shooting with the green screen and she was wearing blue. We basically would have seen her face. Just her face. @GeorginaHaig sharing a panel with @jenmorrisonlive and @victoriasmurfit #FairytalesIII #FT3 #Xivents", compte Instagram] de Xivents. * L'effet visuel de la recomposition du miroir maléfique de la Reine des Glaces a nécessité plusieurs prises différentes. On peut ainsi remarquer un léger décalage entre le mouvement de l'actrice Elizabeth Mitchell et son reflet. * On peut remarquer les lettres A & E sur un des cartons dans le bureau du shérif. Il s'agit d'une référence évidente aux créateurs de la série, Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 6,87 millions de téléspectateurs. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni 1,72 million, soit 7,4 % de part de marché. Références à Disney ''La Reine des Neiges'' Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références au film en cliquant ici ! Autres * David mentionne le Royaume d'Ásgard, tiré de la mythologie nordique, et utilisé dans les comics Thor de Marvel. L'acteur Josh Dallas avait joué un rôle dans le premier opus de l'adaptation cinématographique en 2011. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 4x05 photo promo 1.png 4x05 photo promo 2.png 4x05 photo promo 3.png 4x05 photo promo 4.png 4x05 photo promo 5.png 4x05 photo promo 6.png 4x05 photo promo 7.png 4x05 photo promo 8.png 4x05 photo promo 9.png 4x05 photo promo 10.png 4x05 photo promo 11.png 4x05 photo promo 12.png 4x05 Photo promo 13.png 4x05 Photo promo 14.png 4x05 Photo promo 15.png Photos de tournage 4x05 tournage 1.png Vidéos |-|États-Unis= thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px |-|France= thumb|left|350px Notes et références "}} en:Breaking Glass de:Ein Splitter des Zauberspiegels it:Episodio 4x05 nl:Breaking Glass pt:Breaking Glass pl:Zbite szkło Catégorie:Moitié